soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
The Extirpation
The Extirpation is an event in which Lolifegg and his minions are trying to cause destruction and death on weaker planets in another galaxy. But, their plans are threatened when other groups and characters from outer space get involved as well. Plot Absolute Mayhem The story begins on the dwarf planet of Makemake and a Times Square-like city is seen. People are walking around normally, running errands and living a normal day. Out of nowhere, approximately fifteen soldiers push there way towards the middle of a street and a vehicle resembling a fedora with wheels rampages towards them. The soldiers draw laser rifles and begin opening fire randomly on men, women and children in the streets. The fedora vehicle begins shooting people indiscriminantly as well. Udad Tamez looks out of a window and sees the massacre. "Oh my goodness" Udad says out loud as he picks up his Ewald and loads it "Charge!" a green-skinned terrorist (the leader of the siege) with a rather large head shouts as the soldiers scatter off to cause destruction in various areas. The greenskinned alien is leading the terrorists as they destroy buildings and kill innocent people, laughing while they do it and high-fiving after every few victims. Putting a scope on his Ewald, Udad starts picking off the terrorists before they can kill even more innocent people. Unfortunately not able to save everyone, he sees the fedora vehicle driving down the streets and realizes he will die instantly if he takes it on, so he decides to call in backup. Using a telephone-like device, he contacts an unknown person, telling them that some deadly terrorists are killing people for seemingly no reason, revealing to be Scannon after saying his name and hanging up his "phone". Looking extremely melancholy, Udad realizes he'd die if he tries to take on the forces terrorizing the civilians as he sees them write the words "LONG LIVE LOLIFEGG" on corpses and buildings as they toss sticky bombs on buildings before blowing them up and cackling as if they didn't kill any innocent people. The Meeting Uvuloid Headquarters Location: Classified Two days after Lolifegg's henchmen rampaged through the city, Udad and The Uvuloids have agreed to work together to bring Lolifegg to justice. Scannon, some of his closest Uvuloid allies and Udad are sitting around a table discussing the situation. "Look, I saw what happened. His men were painting his name on corpses, buildings and were killing with no remorse. Men, women and children" Udad says solemnly "You did what you could Udad. Don't kick yourself. We'll bring this jerk to justice" Klaika, Scannon's adopted son and second in command replies "Klaika is right. If you're story is true, which knowing you, it likely is, you would have died if you went to face their vehicles and their numbers by yourself" Scannon chimes in "But I should have the blood of Lolifegg's minions painted all over my weapons" Udad shouts violently "Don't get ahead of yourself. And besides, that's a little bit morbid and extreme, don't you think?" Biolle, Aika's wife and the group's top espionage agent proclaims Udad storms out due to the fact that he believes that he let innocent people die while doing nothing and punches a hole in the nearest wall he can find. Klika starts to follow Udad, but his father grabs him by the shoulder, signaling to leave Udad alone. Once Udad stops being furious, he apologizes for his behavior and hangs his head in shame, trudging around for a few moments. Looking outside, he sees a laser rocket flying towards them and dives, saving Klaika, Scannon and Biolle. Recognizing some of the attackers, Udad sees soldiers marching on the Uvuloid headquarters and in the last row, Lolifegg himself. Ambushed As the Uvuloid soldiers and security guards in the base are preparing their defenses, Udad realizes he did not bring his trademark Ewald with him. "I'm unarmed" Udad shouts to Klaika Klaika then opens a cabinet and tosses him an explosive shotgun and a laser pistol. Udad nods as a way to thank Klaika as Biolle starts to arm herself. "Honey, please. Go home. I can't lose you" Klaika pleads to his wife "No Klaika. I have to fight, I-" Biolle responds before Klaika cuts her off "Biolle, please! I could never, ever live with myself if you died. Now go home RIGHT NOW!" Klaika screams in a worried panic while pushing his wife towards the window and calling a pod to come to his location and have Biolle escape the facility. Once Biolle leaves, Scannon receives a call from one of security guards that the soldiers are moving quickly and that he recommends that they flee the facility. Shouting at his phone that he will stay and fight, he hangs up and presses a button. A laser trap similar to the electric trap from Call of Duty Zombies' electric trap opens up at the entrance of the room and the enemy soldiers immediately run towards the trap. After some stupid soldiers sprint through it and are vaporized, some try to shoot the trap and the shots do nothing. Scannon winks, takes out two Ewalds to wield and and opens up a cabinet to take out a wind ray and hands it to Klaika. Once the trap stops, they fire shots relentlessly to kill all of the attacking soldiers. Scannon then summons a spaceship for extraction, waiting patiently for it to come. A security guard then runs frantically sweating a river before a laser beam rips apart his body. As the guard falls, Lolifegg is seen with a colossal grin on his face and is armed with a large, white gun. "Check this thing out. I call it the Ickyschnick?" Lolifegg says excitedly "It'll help me complete my plans. I call them 'The Extirpation'. Sounds catchy" As Lolifegg aims his weapon at Scannon's forehead, the extraction ship with a pilot flies behind them and fires lasers that cause everyone in the room to duck and hide. The three heroes then jump to a ladder that extends towards them and they enter the ship, which flies away and is barely missed by a shot from the Ickyschnick. More Unwanted Surprises Relieved and panting, the three heroes look at each other in shock. Udad breaks out into laughter and Klaika high fives his father and shouts "HOW AWESOME WAS THAT?!?" After about three minutes of flying, Udad notices a large, bloodied cut on the hand of the pilot. Curious, he hears the pilot say "So, where we going guys?" Udad taps Scannon on the shoulder and whispers "You have a thing where you can do a facial match to each of your employees?" "Nah, I don't" Scannon replies with a frown on his face Just then, the pilot points a laser pistol at Klaika and starts ranting "Murdering the pilot was so easy. Shooting his head several times. Lolifegg's going to be so proud of-" the pilot ecstatically chimes before Scannon kicks the gun out of his hands and slams his head into the plane's controls, knocking him unconscious. The ship now flies straight down to the ground and just before it crashes, the three heroes dive out and land on a bridge while receiving only minor injuries. Once on the bridge, Klaika looks up and sees five aircrafts drop soldiers onto the bridge. As two of the soldiers open fire, Scannon throws sticky grenades at them and takes out as many enemies as possible. When they drop their guns down, Klaika picks three of them up and tosses two of them to his father and Udad. Shooting at the enemy soldiers rappelling down and the pilots of the aircrafts, they shoot down 4 of the five aircrafts before the fifth, now out of soldiers to drop down, fires laser machine guns at them, missing every shot. Realizing the machine guns didn't get the job done, they fired missiles at the ropes of the bridge to knock it to the ground. Crashing down to the ground, the heroes struggle to regain balance as they see the gunship fly away, assuming them dead. Hunting Lolifegg After regaining their strength, the three heroes decide to find and capture Lolifegg once and for all. Scannon then calls Uvuloid headquarters, asking if anybody shot one of Lolifegg's minions with a tracker round. Upon learning that someone did, they trace the location of the soldier shot with a tracker round and give the coordinates to Scannon. Jubilant, the heroes search around for a car, find one and hotwire it. Imputting the coordinates into it's GPS, they drive as fast as they can to the location. Once reaching the location, they are dumbfounded to find no security outside of the front door. Scannon nearly faints due to how shocked he is. "So, what's the plan?" he ponders out loud "We kick down the door and murder anyone inside" Klaika rudely responds Udad does the honors and kicks the door down. Klaika and Scannon open fire on everyone (who all are armed with large machine guns) and then hear Lolifegg's distinct voice before an alarm sounds. "Intruders!" he shrieks "Bring me their lifeless corpses" Waves of weak, useless henchmen come down and are no match for the three heroes. After killing all of Lolifegg's sub-par minions, they search every room to try and find Lolifegg and/or the Ickyschnick. Kicking down three doors in a row and finding literally nothing, Scannon grows agitated and in an enraged fashion, kicks down the fourth. Looking Lolifegg in the eye as he loads the Ickyschnick, he prepares his handcuffs and says "LOLIFEGG! You are under arrest for-" before Lolifegg takes off running as fast as he can. Solely focused on escaping alive, he sprints around, dodging rounds from Klaika's revolver and after temporarily loses the heroes, gets trapped on a balcony. The heroes then arrive and point their guns at him. Turning around, he backflips off of the balcony and lands in a body of water, alive. Just then, three boats with escaping henchmen in them. Tossing the Ickschnick into one of the boats and climbing into them, he snaps the neck of the the henchmen driving the boat and flees the seen. Livid, Scannon screams into the sky and punches the wall, shaking uncontrollably. Trivia *The dictionary.reference.com definition of the word extirpate is "to remove or destroy totally" Category:Stories